


A Soothingly Rough Night

by slasher_cxm



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Established Relationship, FtM main character, Gentle Sex, M/M, Romance, Transgender, ftm x cis male, transgender main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher_cxm/pseuds/slasher_cxm
Summary: just some smut i wrote as a pre T trans man
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt & You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Kudos: 36





	A Soothingly Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this can trigger dysphoria in other men as there is detailed descriptions of the pre-t body and of things like binders and so on, so take caution if you wanna read.

How could he be so soft, so alluring, so dashingly sweet? How could he at the same time be an unforgiving protector, a calculated killer, a husk of morality?

It didn’t matter what he was like to you, all that mattered was how he treated you. Always carefully petting your hair, gently caressing your face, his motions calculated as to not cause harm. He was giant next to you, yet always was as gentle as a flower — quiet as one too. He loved to spend the day by your side, watching the hot Texan sun beat down on your skin as you laid up against him. Your hair gently resting on his large chest, his arms loosely holding you in place. It was a dream.

Night time was even better, hot musty days dimmed into cool and sometimes even freezing nights. He’d hold you close, his body a space heater to warm yours up, making sure you could feel the love that poured from him onto you. But one of these nights you were (shockingly) tired of the cuddle party, you wanted more. Thomas wasn’t alien to the sexual nature of human beings, hell he’d work himself up and out when he needed to, but with another person? How could he? He had no idea how to do it, how to go about it, especially with you. God forbid he embarrass himself and make you ashamed, or hurt you if he got carried away, how could he ever even ASK to start something like that?

“Thomas.” You breathed out, the night’s humid air keeping you up. The house came alive as Thomas shifted in the bed, his frame moving alone causing tremors. His gaze flicked to yours, eyebrows relaxed, eyes gleaming with curiosity. You smiled at this, kissing his masked nose softly. “You’re a wonderful man.” You said, peppering more kisses slowly over his masked lower jaw, then slowly moving to his skin, his hair, his eyes, stopping just before his lips. “Tommy, you’re an AMAZING man.” You hummed, pressing soft lips against his rougher ones.

You felt his hands slowly come to grip your sides, his hands gripping the fabric of your shirt gently. You pulled away, smiling down at him. “Tommy, you’re an animal.” You suddenly said, causing his eyes to widen and his eyebrows to curl in shock and pain. “You’re so strong, aggressive, masculine…” You began, now running your hands over his torso, hands resting on his large pecs. “Yet soft and gentle, you’re like a giant puppy.” You cooed agin, a smile in his eyes as his hand slid up against your chest, pausing as he looked at you for the okay.

You obliged.

He slipped off that loose shirt /that totally wasn’t his/ off your frame, looking up at your body, his fingers slipping towards the binder on your chest, with hesitation. You placed a hand on his, your breath hitched. “Thomas…Thomas I’m scared.” You admitted, eyes locking with his. “Please don’t think I’m a freak or-“ He didn’t even let you finish, leaning up to kiss you to stop your fussing. You had to chuckle at this, his caring nature always making you seem to glow from inside out. You sighed, pausing to yank off his tie and undo his shirt.

“If I take it all off, you do the same.” You commanded, watching his gaze move from your hands at his buttons to your face, that face that made him bend at will like putty. He obliged by shrugging off his large button down, and the undershirt with it. His scarred and ragged chest heaving in what seemed like embarrassment in front of you. Now you had to hold up your end. The binder came off, your own confidence seeming to drain before he slipped off his mask, his own confidence dropping, then growing back once you two locked lips.

His hands stayed at your side, slowly moving to your behind. His grip was possessive and endearing, perfect to entice you to strip more. The shorts came off easy, and you helped Thomas out of his long johns. You gasped looking down at his toned legs, his heaving muscles, that bulge between his legs, those scars covering him. You hesitated, looking down at your own underwear before gulping down your anxieties, stripping down fully. You sat in front of your quiet lover, eyes in his before the mutual gaze was broken; his eyes following every twist and turn your body wanted to throw at him, that bulge growing larger and underwear tighter. “Tommy sweetheart…” You cooed, crawling over to your large lover, hands resting on his thighs. “It looks like it hurts.” You said, voice dripping with concern.

Any my lord did Thomas LOVE that.

He nodded eagerly to your every word, every concern, every quip. He allowed you to slip off the fabric, tensing from your fingers brushing against his thighs, or maybe it was the cool air hitting his erect member. You two sat close to each other, but with enough space to gaze at each other’s bodies. It felt so foreign to you both:

Thomas has never been intimate with anyone, let alone someone he felt THIS close and attached to.

You on the other hand, trembled with the idea of your own body on display and exposed to anyone, let alone the love of your life.

But Thomas knew how worried you were, and it was his turn to nurture you. He picked you up into his lap, opening you legs and gazing down at your heat, before you lifted his chin up to look at you. “Don’t take your eyes off me Tommy.” You said, unable to take his looks. He nodded, his eyes fixed on your own as he hesitantly moved his hands to your thighs, then at your heat. You reached down and grabbed his wrist, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Please Tom, I-I just, I’m ugly please don’t force yourself to do anything.” You blabbered, anxiety dripping from from your voice as he pressed another kiss to your lips, lifting you up just to grind against you. You both rocked your hips against each other, your grip in his hair and gentle gasps escaping out of your lips. Your anxieties fluttered away once more, your own wet heat slicking up his member just enough to slip inside.

The tenseness you two shared was strong enough to hold up the world. You two slowly shuddering and Thomas gently rocking into you, you couldn’t hold back. You held on to your large lover, whimpering and gently cooing for more, showering him with praises. He pressed you soon enough on the mattress, his titan-like frame causing the old bed and floorboards to oh too obviously creak as you two went at it. Thomas was panting like a dog, forehead pressed against yours as you could only let out vocalizations each and every thrust pressed into you. His body began to shudder and tremble: similar to when he was seething with rage. His thrusts became quick, uneven, paced out, he was grunting and groaning a storm, and you were no different. Feeling his primal force, his whole character coming undone, snapping away from reality and just chasing that high, god it felt good to be on the end of this force. Before you could react, Thomas spilled over, his iron grip now set on holding you close, still gently rolling his hips as he acted like a human Iron Maiden. You could barely even breathe, your own high still close, just whispering to Thomas to make you his, to breed you, to make you a Hewitt. All words of lewd romance flowing out as he began to slam his hips again, hitting that one spot deep in your core before you too came undone, juices squirting around him as your voice betrayed you, screaming his name to the heavens.

What a night.

The next morning was a sore mess, you both lazily hanging in bed as a heavy yet comforting arm rested around you. Thomas’s soft breathing the perfect background noise to your morning, just laying there and basking in the light of another soon to be long Texan day.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests on my tumblr of the same name if you'd like to read more!


End file.
